Fanon:Nauka to potengi klucz
|Scenariusz= Gouomp |Poprzedni= Jak Maciuś z płomieni |Następny= Bądź moim Rzetelnym Okiem}} Nauka to potengi klucz [sic!] (ang. I'm Loathin' It) – trzeci odcinek ostatniego sezonu fanfiction typu reality show Porażka Totalnych Użytkowników. Wprowadzenie Nikt nie odchodzi z programu w tym odcinku. Bohaterowie nadal są w Krakowie, a ich zadanie odbyć się ma na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim. Fabuła Pawian wyjawia uczestnikom, że "jakiś paskudny szczur zaprzepaścił wyniki", w związku z czym nikt nie odpada z programu. Bohaterowie jedzą śniadanie, po czym zjawiają się na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim. Pawian mówi uczestnikom o nowym zadaniu: mają wybrać odpowiedni dla siebie kierunek studiów (dwa miejsca na każdy kierunek), i z niego będą mieli wykonać następne zadania. Jim nie musi się martwić o brak miejsc w nagrodę za swój bohaterski czyn w poprzednim odcinku. Elizabeth i Coosack zapisują się na polonistykę, Barczysty i Xander na wydział lekarski, Berlin i Astrid na astrologię, Agata i Claudia na historię, Sylwia i Mikołaj na jajonatwardologię, Caroline, Voshy i Jim na politykę, Artur i Rafał na prawo. Elizabeth i Coosack biorą udział w pojedynku na literowanie różnych słów. Podczas literowania, muszą trzymać w dłoni rzecz, którą literują, m.in. pszczoła, grzechotnik, żmija. W międzyczasie są pokąsani, pożądleni, pogryzieni, pomiażdżeni i przejawiają objawy wstrząsu mózgu. Ostatecznie wygrywa Elizabeth. Agata i Claudia muszą zaprezentować swoją ulubioną postać historyczną. Agata prezentuje Joannę d'Arc, Claudia zaś Kleopatrę, i to ona wygrywa. Agata nie może znieść przegranej i wyzywa rywalkę na pojedynek do ostatniej kropli krwi. Sylwia i Mikołaj muszą ugotować perfekcyjne jajo na twardo. Zmagania uczestników ocenia Aśkadele i po konsumpcji przygotowanych jaj wybiera Sylwię na zwyciężczynię. Caroline, Jim i Voshy rozstrzygają spór pomiędzy dwoma fikcyjnymi państwami, Pawianowem i Łasicowem, o plantacje bananów na granicy. Wygrywa Voshy, podając prawidłowy sposób rozwiązania konfliktu. Rafał i Artur biorą udział w rozprawie sądowej o namalowanie w gabinecie dziekana wąsów na jego portrecie przez studenta. Artur jest obrońcą oskarżonego, a Rafał prokuratorem. Agata i Claudia ostatecznie godzą się i nie dochodzi do zabójstwa. Ostatnie zadanie polega na operacji, której dokonają Barczysty i Xander. "Chętną" pacjentką zostaje Claudia, zgłasza się także Elizabeth, którą wbrew oczekiwaniom operować ma Xander, nie Barczysty. Zadanie wygrywa Xander, zatem całą rywalizację wygrywają Pawiany. Jednak prowadzący na deser ogłasza zadanie dodatkowe. Dodatkowym zadaniem jest praca w krakowskim McDonaldzie. Okazuje się, że odpaść może każdy bez względu na drużynę, lecz trzy osoby, które zdobędą najwięcej punktów od zadowolonych klientów, otrzymają immunitet. Są trzy kategorie: kucharz, kasjer, sprzątacz, a w każdej z nich pięć miejsc. Drużyny przydzielają sobie zadania. U Pawianów kasę obsługiwać będą Xavier, Agata i Voshy, gotować Claudia i Jim, a sprzątać Rafał i Berlin. U Łasic kasę obsługiwać będą Astrid i Sylwia, gotować Artur, Mikołaj i Coosack, a sprzątać Caroline, Barczysty i Elizabeth. W trakcie pracy Agata i Xander starają się pomagać Elizabeth w sprawach sercowych. Ostatecznie ta spędza mnóstwo czasu z Barczystym, a Mikołaj przyczynia się do pożaru. Jim próbuje kierować akcją ratowniczą, a Claudia stara się sprawić, aby inni uczestnicy zginęli w ogniu, łudząc się na wygraną. To właśnie Barczysty wraz z Elizabeth gaszą w końcu ogień. Pawian jest niezadowolony z powodu szkód, jakie wszyscy wyrządzili. Po bataliach w McDonald's, ostatecznie z gry odpada Jim, wyeliminowany przez resztę osób (poza Rafałem i Voshym) ze swojej drużyny: Claudię, Berlin, Xandera oraz Agatę, którzy tworzą sojusz. Bohaterowie odcinka * Pawian * Czerwony Uczestnicy programu * Agata Piotrkowska * Artur Garden * Astrid Agnård * Barczysty Sokół * Berlin Lipton * Caroline Great * Claudia Roouk * Coosack Kraska * Elizabeth Johnson * Jim Berry (wyeliminowany) * Mikołaj Baton * Rafał Garden * Sylwia Wróbel * Voshy Solderowy * Xander Evans Pozostali * Aśkadele * Africa (wspomniana) * Dziekan * Zbigniew Eskulap * Elżbieta Wągrowiec * Przemysław Pyton * Klienci McDonald's * Biznesmeni * Ronald McDonald "Pan Klaun" (wspomniany) Wyzwania [[Fanon:Jak Maciuś z płomieni#Wyzwania|← Jak Maciuś z płomieni]] ''Bądź moim Rzetelnym Okiem'' → ---- Zadania główne: * Berlin vs. Astrid **Utworzenie horoskopu (kierunek: astrologia) * Elizabeth vs. Coosack ** Literowanie słów oraz trzymanie w dłoni danej rzeczy (kierunek: polonistyka) * Agata vs. Claudia ** Prezentacja ulubionej postaci historycznej, tj. Joanny d'Arc i Kleopatry (kierunek: historia) * Sylwia vs. Mikołaj ** Przygotowanie perfekcyjnego jaja na twardo (kierunek: jajonatwardologia) * Caroline vs. Jim vs. Voshy ** Rozstrzygnięcie sporu pomiędzy fikcyjnymi państwami (kierunek: polityka) * Rafał vs. Artur ** Rozprawa sądowa (kierunek: prawo) * Barczysty vs. Xander ** Operacja pacjentek, Claudii i Elizabeth (kierunek: medycyna) Zadanie dodatkowe: Praca w McDonald's * Zwycięzca: brak * Nagroda: Immunitet ** Uwaga: Z powodu pożaru zadanie dodatkowe zostało anulowane. Cytaty *'Sylwia:' Jak uroczo... (dźga napęczniałą parówkę widelcem) Caroline: Znowu dziwnie na mnie patrzy... Rafał: Parówka? Caroline: Nie, ta wariatka. (patrzy z groźną miną na Astrid, która posyła jej badawcze spojrzenia) ---- *To, co działo się po rozpoczęciu wyzwania... horror. Wszyscy rzucili się na tę bezbronną tablicę! No i ta presja, żeby dostać się na dobry kierunek, była nie do zniesienia, ale opanowałam sytuację. Jestem na polonistyce, tak się cieszę! Szkoda, że Barczysty poszedł na wydział lekarski, ale no cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego... Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie znajdzie tam sobie jakiejś ładnej lekarki, albo gorzej, jakiegoś przystojnego lekarza. ** Opis: Elizabeth w pokoju zwierzeń. ---- *'Astrid: '''To chyba oczywiste, że tutaj jestem. Z pomocą tego profesjonalnego obserwatorium astronomicznego będę mogła przyjrzeć się księżycowi! Haha! '''Berlin:' Czyli że co, że niby nie będziemy tutaj układać horoskopów? Astrid: Niee, głupia, będziemy kroić ufoki i skorzystamy z tego wielgachnego full profeszynal teleskopu! Berlin: '''Kuurde, mogłam iść na prawo, może w końcu dowiedziałabym się, która ręka jest prawa... '''Astrid: '''Prawa ręka to ta, którą trzymasz widelec, trzymasz długopis i kroisz ufoki. No chyba że jesteś leworęczna, wtedy to musisz sama do tego dojść. '''Czerwony: Dzień dooobry, to ja, wasz wykładowca! Dzisiaj będziemy układać horoskopy do Belli Relax. Astrid: Ale to wydział astronomii, powinniśmy badać galaktyki, odkrywać nowe planety, znaleźć moich rodziców... Czerwony: 'Co ty, mała, w kulki sobie lecisz? Myślisz, że jestem głupi, czy jak? '''Astrid: '''Naprawdę musimy poruszać ten temat? ---- *'Berlin: Wagi niech mają się na baczności, bo oko by chciało, a dupa rośnie. W temacie dupy, to panny niech nie spinają dupy, bo ten miesiąc będzie dla nich wyrąbany w kosmos, poważka. W sferze sercowej to tak - skorpiony pchają raki, ale nie odwrotnie, byki parzą się z baranami, ale bez przesady, bo ryby też by chciały... Czerwony: Usłyszałem już wystarczająco. Zaliczenie dostaje... Berlin. Jej horoskop był bardziej życiowy. Berlin: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Totalnie, Africa! Twoja bffka zdała astronomię na studiach, trzeba to opić! ---- *'Agata:' Co on tu robi? Xander: Nie bulwersuj się tak, Agatko. Po prostu chciałem pomóc koleżance z drużyny. Agata: Nie Agatkuj mi tu! ---- *'Agata:' (ubrana w zbroję rycerską i jeansy) Joanna d'Arc. Jestem francuską bohaterką narodową, żyjącą... ... Czerwony: (budzi się) Co? Gdzie? Już skończyłaś? Och, nie, tak dobrze mi się spało... (przeciąga się leniwie) A teraz zapraszamy Claudię. Claudia: (ubrana w egipski strój, siedzi na biurku i prezentuje swoje atuty) Jestem Cleopatrą. To tyle. Czerwony: '''Brawo, brawooo. Tego właśnie szukałem. Co za wdzięk, elegancja, co za szyk i polot. Zdajesz, mała. '''Agata: Cooo?! Nie, nie, nie, odwołuję się! Jakim prawem ta roznegliżowana egipska wywłoka, która nie wie nic o postaci, w którą się wciela, wygrała? ---- *Dwie dziewczyny walczące na śmierć i życie? Och, już czuję w kościach, jak słupki oglądalności skaczą w górę! Musicie tylko podpisać tu i tu, że nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności za ewentualne ubytki życia i zdrowia. ** Opis: Czerwony, kiedy Agata chce się bojować z Claudią. ---- *Kochani, przepraszam ze zwłokę... ** Opis: Jedno z przesłań życiowych Aśkadele. ---- *Właśnie filtruje ze mną małpa, mam mieszane uczucia. ** Opis: Jedno z przesłań życiowych Aśkadele. ---- *Ojoj! Mam bardzo złą wiadomość. Zdaje się, że to jajko jest niedorobione. Wielka szkoda. Zdaje się, że zła pogoda pokrzyżowała ci szyki. ** Opis: Jedno z przesłań życiowych Aśkadele. ---- *Opowiedz mi, co się stanie, kiedy utracisz szansę... (Mikołaj nie reaguje, więc podchodzi do Sylwii) Koleżanko, twoje jajko było OK. Zdobyłaś dzisiaj odznakę za przygotowywanie jaj. Opisz mi, co się stanie, kiedy poprawnie ukończysz etap. ** Opis: Jedno z przesłań życiowych Aśkadele. ---- *Braterska walka ramię w ramię, och, czy to nie podniecające, braciszku? ** Opis: Rafał do Artura. ---- *'Artur:' Dlaczego weszła pani do biura dziekana? Rafał: A może dziekan lubi, jak jego siedzenie jest dobrze wygrzane? ---- *'Przemek:' I wszystko by mi się udało, gdyby nie ty, wścibski smarkaczu i ten twój głupi piórnik! Artur: Piórnika w to nie mieszaj! ---- *'Claudia:' (w pokoju zwierzeń) Powiedziałam to tak autentycznie, że sama sobie uwierzyłam, niezła jestem. ... ... Agata: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Powiedziałam to tak autentycznie, że sama sobie uwierzyłam, niezła jestem. ---- * I on nawet się mną nie zainteresował, chociaż trzepotałam do niego rzęsami gdzieś z siedem razy! A jak Baton miał zadanie, to ten mu jajek pilnował! (smarka w chusteczkę, bierze dwie łyżki lodów) ** Opis: Elizabeth zwierza się Xanderowi. ---- *'Agata:' Niech będzie... Ale też idę na kasy, muszę mieć na ciebie oko. Xander: Musisz mnie pilnować, jestem bardzo niegrzeczny. ---- *Ja też obstawiam kuchnię, mam spore doświadczenie w gotowaniu, kiedyś chyba nastawiałam wodę na parówki. ** Opis: Claudia w McDonaldzie. ---- *O nie, nie, nie, nie, ja się w takie bagno wrobić nie dam, ja znam swoją wartość, ja mam wyższe aspiracje! ** Opis: Berlin, protestując przeciwko sprzątaniu. ---- *Ja chyba pójdę w ślady Mikiego i Artura, co prawda nie umiem gotować, ale umiem kopać gałę, więc dam sobie w życiu radę. ** Opis: Coosack w McDonaldzie. ---- *'Astrid:' O, o, ja chcę do kas! Lubię obserwować ludzi i czyhające nad nimi fatum... Sylwia: Będę ją pilnować. Zbiorowe pozwy mogą zaszkodzić drużynie. ---- *Awaria wody? W takim momencie?! Nawet jak na takie opowiadanie to trochę naciągane. ** Opis: Jim w obliczu pożaru. ---- *Artur, biegnij do łazienki i weź w wiadra tyle wody ile uniosą Twoje wiotkie rączki! Coosack, do automatu z napojami, spróbujemy ugasić ten pożar tak dobrze jak te przesłodzone chemikalia potrafią ugasić pragnienie! Claudia, rozejrzyj się za gaśnicą! Mikołaj, siedź spokojnie i staraj się nie wysadzić nas w powietrze przez najbliższe 10 minut! ** Opis: Jim, przydzielając zadania. ---- *Nie ma szans żeby te półgłówki dały sobie radę bez gaśnicy. Myślicie że jeśli wszyscy zginą to dostanę z automatu pierwsze miejsce? ** Opis: Claudia po ukryciu gaśnicy. ---- *Pierwszy dzień w nowa praca a wy już zdążyć obrazić klienty, zniszczyć sprzęt i wywołać ognisko. To nie być obóz wakacyjny, to być ciężka praca. W pożar zginąć wiele tysięcy papierowe chusteczki i słomki. Wy wiedzieć ile nas kosztować wasza głupota dla pan klaun? Straty sięgać nawet 10 złotych, to przekracza budżet kieszonkowego Pawianka! ** Opis: Pawian podsumowuje skutki pobytu w McDonaldzie. ---- *... czy to jest jakaś sekta, czy co? Bo jak tak, to zaznaczam na wstępie, że bynajmniej dziewicą nie jestem i niech nikt nie planuje składać ze mnie ofiary wieczystej, bo ja chodziłam na dżudżitsu, a nawet karate w pierwszej klasie szkoły podstawowej, i umiem się obronić, nie to, co niektórzy, co z imienia i nazwiska wymieniać nie będę, a powinnam, więc łapska przy sobie, religijne perwy niewyżyte. ** Opis: Berlin do Claudii, Xandera i Agaty. ---- *Pozbyliśmy się największego przeciwnika w grze, teraz czas wykończyć ich wszystkich, na wszystkich przyjdzie pora. ** Opis: Claudia w pomieszczeniu zwierzeń. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Jim burzy czwartą ścianę. Nawiązania * Angielski tytuł odcinka jest parodią sloganu reklamowego sieci barów szybkiej obsługi McDonald's. * "Piramidy w kapeluszach" są nawiązaniem do postaci Billa Cyferki z serialu animowanego Wodogrzmoty Małe. * Na sali rozpraw pojawia się nawiązanie do serii Scooby Doo. kategoria:Fanon/Odcinki Kategoria:Fanon/Odcinki Porażki Totalnych Użytkowników